the volturi princess
by guest123
Summary: SUMMARY Bella and Edward were married in 1918 and had three children. Edward was changed. Soon after Bella is changed she brings their children up and they were changed when they turned 16. Bella becomes the Volturi princess. Bella soon sees Edward.
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY:  
Bella and Edward were married in 1918 and had three children. Edward was changed. Soon after Bella is changed she brings their children up and they were changed when they turned 16. Bella visits the Volturi and becomes the Volturi princess. Bella soon sees Edward who has been in her thoughts.

Bella POV

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Masen-Volturi. I was turned when I was only 18 years of age. I had lost my husband, parents and parents in law to the Spanish influenza in 1918. I had twins, Anthony Edward Masen and Ethan Jacob Masen. I also gave birth to a baby girl nine months later called Elizabeth Grace Masen. Anthony has brown hair and did have green eyes before he was changed. Ethan has bronze hair and had chocolate brown eyes before he was changed. Elizabeth liked to be called Lizzy and she has bronze hair and also had green eyes before she was changed.

Once they were changed we had decided we would visit Italy as we had always wanted to visit there and once we got there we had discovered some other vampires. However they didn't share the same diet as us. We had followed them to their home which was a castle. They took us into the feeding room I presumed as they sounded like they had just finished dinner.

"Welcome to Volterra. My name is Aro and this is Caius and Marcus. We are the Volturi, rulers of this world."

"Hello nice to meet you. I am Isabella Masen but please call me Bella. These are my children Anthony, Ethan and Elizabeth." He grabbed my hand and he looked at me mysteriously.

"Wow. I have never met anyone who is immune to my power. Would you like to join our coven?"

"I don't know. Ermmm, we would love to however we will not change our diet."

"Of course. I think... Wow. We have a shield here." Aro smiled.

"I'm a what?"

"A shield. It protects you from attacks. There are physical and mental shields. Also, if it is powerful enough you are able to protect others with it." He explained.

"Wow. I never knew I had one." He chuckled.

"JANE! Please show them to their rooms and send them some robes to their rooms please." She glided into the room sending daggers to me. Trying to use her power on me I'm guessing. Of course it wouldn't work and she getting proper stressed over it.

It had now turned midnight. It was mine and Edward's three anniversary. Once we rfeached our rooms, they decided to leave me alone because they knew this was the time I mourned over the love I had for him. Hoping that I would see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Ethan, Elizabeth and Anthony.**

**Thankyou for everyone adding this story to their favourites and reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I have had alot of coursework due. Here is chapter 2. **

It had been a week since I mourned over my love, Edward. Several times I have considered asking for death but then I think about my children. They would be devastated and it would be my fault. So, I decided against it and I never thought about it again.

I had hardly seen Ethan, Anthony or Elizabeth all week. I bet Ethan is in the training room with Demetri and Felix. I bet Elizabeth is in the library finding something decent to read. But, I don't know where Anthony would be. Sometimes he would join his sister and read some medical textbooks or join his brother to strengthen his powers. I had spent the most of my time in my room unless I had to go out to hunt. They knew that this week would be the time where I would want to be alone.

I had decided to go and check out the library and see if they had any good books to read. So, I walked into the library and saw Lizzy on the couch reading Twilight. "Hello Mom. Come to check out the library? There's some really good books in here. I'm reading a book called twilight and its about this girl who gets involved with vampires and they fall in love and then a bad vampire visits and goes on a wild goose chase. So, yeah I'm loving the books." I smile at my beautiful daughter who was only turned three months ago. "So, are you been practising your powers?"  
"Yeah. Ethan is always in there since his, is the hardest to control. I wish he would take a break. I miss him playing the piano and us doing duets." She sighed.

"I'll talk to him okay. Not that he'll listen but if he doesn't I can easily take his cars and credit card or going to the extremes, stop his training for a while. He doesn't need to be training 24/7. It's not healthy." I sighed.

"I know Mom but he needs to get it under control."

"I know. Just that, we don't speak like we used to. I'm going to have a word with him. He doesn't need to be practising 24/7." My daughter nodded and continued to read her book. I turned round and walked out of the library to go talk to my eldest son, Ethan.

**Please review. Review or message me about which powers Bella's children shall pocess. Thankyou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. sorry about the wait, I've had alot coursework due in. Thanks for the reviews. Thankyou to Immortal Archangel for the help.**

I walked towards the training room where I could hear Ethan practising on strengthening his power. I walked through the large wooden doors when a bolt of fire hit the wall to my right. "Ethan! That was very dangerous." I scolded.

"Sorry Mom."

"Ethan. Can I have a word with you, in private?" I asked.

"Of course." Demetri and Felix left to give us some privacy.  
"What has happened to you? You've changed." I whispered.

"What do you mean mom? I'm in here so I can control my fire power. You know its important. I can kill in a matter of seconds if I lost my temper."

"I understand that but you need to take breaks, this behaviour isn't healthy for you. You don't talk to me or your brother and sister. You don't join in. I want my son back." I whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I really wanted to stop but it's hard. I sometimes stay in here to talk to Felix; he's like a father figure to me as I can't remember my real father."

"I know it's hard. I've gone all this time knowing that he died while we are here alive at least. I have to live with all these loneliness and sadness and it's hard. I have to put up a brave face for your brother and sister. They aren't as mentally strong as you especially Lizzy." I began sobbing.

"Mom, It'll work out. I'll start taking frequent breaks and I'll start talking. Can you tell me about Dad?" He asked.

I nod, "Sure. Your Dad was very tall and he had these emerald green eyes and bronze hair which was always all over the place and I loved it. I met him when I was out for a walk and I slipped. He caught me and we used to talk for hours and did everything together, we were inseparable. He was always caring and loving. He was the best husband I could have asked for. When I saw him lying there slowly dying, I felt useless. I was still carrying Lizzy. He kept whispering, "Look after yourself for our children, including our unborn child." I promised I would and I did. Once he had gone, I felt that my heart had gone, he had took it with him. He's always in my mind, everywhere I go and I will never forget him and I think he was my mate too." I tried to give him a smile but he could see straight through me. "Don't worry mom. We love you and he will always be in your heart and be watching over us." I hugged my son. "Thankyou." We stayed like that what seemed like hours and there was a knock at the door. Felix poked his head around the door. "Aro, would like to see you both. Don't worry he asked for Lizzy and Anthony too." I nodded and we slowly walked into the hall where Aro, Marcus, Caius, Lizzy and Anthony were.

"Welcome my dear. You're aware that we are having visitors in the next few days?"

"Yes I am."

"well, would please show them around when they arrive?"

Hmmm, I wonder which coven it will be this time. "Of course, Aro. I would be delighted."

**Please continue to review. Who do think is coming to Italy? What would you like to happen in the story. Let me know. Thankyou. If I don't upload another chapter tomorrow, I hope you all have a very merry christmas. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thankyou for everyone adding this story to their favourites and reviewing. Please continue to do this. Thankyou. I will shut up now so you can read chapter 4.**

We soon left the hall and we walked to the music room, to spend some quality family time before the visitors would be arriving in the morning. Lizzy began playing the piano and moments later Ethan joined her. Once they had finished, "Well mom, what do you think?" I smiled and replied, "Perfect honey. It was fantastic." They smiled and they continued to play throughout the night and most of the others had come to sit and listen. By the time morning had come, the room was jam packed, full of vampires. Aro stood, "That was very good but it's time to go to the hall. Our visitors will be arriving soon. There are two covens arriving." I nodded and we followed him to the main hall.

As soon as Aro had taken his seat, we heard Gianna talking. Hear goes nothing, I'm always nervous when it comes to guests. I sensed that there were twelve vampires in total. Wow. "Welcome to Volterra. It's nice to see you again Carlisle and Eleazar. It's been too long." This broke me out of my imagination. I saw them all stood. "Yes, it's nice to see you too. This is my beautiful wife Esme; Our adoptive sons; Jasper, Emmett and Edward and our adoptive daughters; Rosalie and Alice. Eleazar and his coven are our cousins." Wow. Wait did he say Edward? "Welcome." They all nodded. "Hello, Aro, this is my wife Carmen and our daughters, Irina, Kate and Tanya." Eleazar spoke. "Welcome all. I have soon new vampires to introduce to you all. Come, show yourself Isabella." I slowly walked forward and I dropped my hood. "Hello. I'm Isabella Marie Masen- Volturi, but I insist that you call me Bella. I have three others I would like to introduce." _You can step forward_. They moved forward and released their hoods. "These are my sons and my daughter. I had them while I was human. They are Ethan, Anthony and Elizabeth Masen- Volturi." I looked around the room and I saw that familiar bronze hair. No, it can't be him. He died. I saw him die.

"Hello, Carlisle. It's been too long." I spoke.

"You know him?" Alice asked.

"Yes. I met him in 1918. He tended to my husband in the Spanish influenza." I gave a small smile but I could tell that it didn't reach my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I had just put the boys to bed and fed Lizzy. She was only a few weeks old. I went into the garden and I heard a noise but I thought it was a bird and or some sort of animal. I went to stand but it pushed me back down. The next thing I know I'm burning and I wake up only hours later. The vampire had explained to me what I was, and that I needed blood. He fed on humans and he was going to try for my children, so I attacked him; until he became nothing. I didn't want to kill innocent humans so I found some deer's nearby. I then heard my children wake, so I went to tend to them. They needed me and I didn't want they blood. I found their blood rather repulsive. When they were older they came to me asking if they could be changed. I didn't want them to have this life but I had no choice. I couldn't deny them anything."

"Will you be a dear and take the Cullen's and the Denali's, and show them their rooms please?" Aro asked.

"Sure. Follow me." They soon followed.

"Carlisle and Esme, this is your room. The room to the left is Emmett and Rosalie. Next to theirs is Alice and Jasper. Edward, yours is opposite. Denali's, follow me for your rooms. I walked door three long corridors and I opened a large door. "Eleazar and Carmen this is yours. Irina yours is next to them. Kate, yours is next to hers and Tanya, yours is across from Eleazar and Carmen's. Okay?"

"Thankyou." I nodded.

I began to leave when Tanya was in the way of the door. "BELLA! You better stay away from my Edward or else!" She sneered.

"Whatever Tanya. What are you going to do if I don't? Hmm? Nothing. I am part of the Volturi. Remember that." With that she left in a huff and I could tell that my son was in the music room. So, I decided to go and sit with him for a while. Just before I went round the corner which led to the music room, I walked into something hard. "Hello Bella, my love."

**So, who do you think Bella ran into? What's gonna happen between Bella and Tanya? Please review or sent me a message and let me know. Who's point of view should I do next chapter? **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope everyone had a good new year. Thankyou for everyone who has reviewed and who has added me and this story to their favourites. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy :D**

Bella POV

No. It isn't true. He died with the Spanish influenza. I was there. With that, I quickly turned and ran. Everything was a blur as I continued running. I needed to collect my thoughts because he did die but he was stood in front of me. My own husband was stood in front of me. Why didn't he come and look for me? Did he remember our children? Can he even remember that we were married? I had alot of questions that needed answers. I soon, ran back in the opposite direction following my scent, it was easy enough. I had reached the castle soon enough. I slowed down my pace and headed toward where the Cullen's were staying. He had questions to be answered and they needed to be answered now. When I had reached his room, I heard giggling. I opened the door and I found Tanya all over him; stupid bitch. She noticed me and winked before she kissed him. I gasped and he turned round when he realised that I was at the door. Before he could say anything, I ran. I could feel my powers rising. I knew that I needed to get out of there before the whole place collapsed.

Edward POV

I was walking about trying to remember where I had seen her from; the beautiful woman with brown hair. She was consuming my every thought. I walked round a corner and I heard a body collide with mine. Her scent was so strong, sweet and smelt of freesias. My Bella. It all came back to me; she was my wife, the mother of my children, the woman I left when Carlisle had changed me. "Hello Bella, my love." I spoke. She stood staring at me and I'm sure it's like she didn't recognise me. A few seconds later she ran, and left no trail behind for me to follow. I couldn't believe that my wife was still here and she was in reach and she ran.

I stared at the door which she went through, hoping that she would come back to me. I couldn't focus on anything and I nothing else mattered to me, I needed her. I headed back to the room I was staying in. I laid on the bed with my eyes closed trying to remember my human memories and only flashes were coming through. It was me and her, me and the kids, us as a happy family. Then the Spanish influenza hit, people died and not long I was close but Carlisle had saved me. Her scent filled my nose and I didn't want to smell anything else. Suddenly a body was soon on top of me. Was it her? Did she still want me, like I wanted her? I felt cold lips touch mine. I heard a gasp and I suddenly opened my eyes. What the hell? Before I opened my mouth, she disappeared for a second time. "What the hell Tanya?" I yelled, pushing her off me.

She tried to kiss me again but I pushed her into the wall. "What will it take to get through your thick skull, that I don't love you; I don't want you. You're a selfish, cold hearted bitch who cares about no one but yourself. Why would I want to be with you?" I tightened my grip around her throat. "I absolutely loathe you. You've better keep yourself away from me before I do something hasty. Is that understood?" she tried to get out of my grip. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled. She nodded and I released her from my grip. "Get out!" I screamed. I shoved her out and slammed the door shut. I needed talk to Bella soon. She has to understand; I needed to explain myself. If, she doesn't then, I will ask the Volturi to destroy me. It was simple really.

**So, what do you think? Should Tanya die? Will Bella and Edward finally be together again? What will their children think? Review and let me know if you have any ideas you think should be included in this story. If I get 10 reviews, I'll get the next chapter out on Friday. So, please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't want to wait until I got 10 reviews. I knew how much you guys like this story. So here is chapter six. Hope you like it. :D**

**Bella POV**

I thought that he wanted me. How stupid I was to have the idea that he really wanted me. It was obvious that we didn't belong together. Fate was always ripping us apart. I ran to the nearby woods where I threw myself at the ground and let my sobs erupt from me. How could he? I should be angry not crying over him. Finally once my sobs had calmed down, I decided that I would head back. He'd better stay out of my way. I ran back and headed towards the library. Thank god, he wasn't about. However I saw Lizzy and Anthony were. Anthony was trying to find a decent medical book to read that he hasn't already read and Lizzy was reading some vampire story. She was reading mythical stuff these days. "Hey Mom." I lifted my head and spoke, "Hey." I sat down onto the couch and slowly closed my eyes. "Mom?" Anthony asked. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and answered, "Yes?"

"Where did you go? We didn't see you yesterday. We looked everywhere." He looked towards his feet as if they had become very interesting. "Ermmm, I was in the woods. I needed some time alone, to think." I closed my eyes again.  
"Mom, you've been crying haven't you? Not literally but you know what I mean." My daughter spoke. I never answered, which gave them both the answer they needed. "Who was it Mom?" Asked Anthony. I opened my eyes for a third time, "No one, please just drop it." Anthony was going to say something but Lizzy must have mentioned something in her brain which made him shut up.

After we had spent a few hours in there, I decided that I was going to spend some time in my room, reading, where there was peace and quiet. I grabbed my Wuthering heights off one of the shelves and headed to my room. I had read a few chapters when there was a knock at the door. I wondered who it was nobody knocked, they just decide to barge in. I opened the door and there stood Edward with his mop of bronze all over the place, probably off when he keeps putting his hands through his hair. It was a habit he had when he was human. His eyes were black so I knew he needed to hunt and soon. "You need to hunt." I spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"Not without, speaking with you first." His velvety voice spoke quietly.

"You really need to hunt. Whatever you have to say, can be told after you've hunted." I whispered, then looking at the floor. He placed one of his hands under my chin, which made me look at him. "You do too. Hunt with me, then we can talk then." I nodded, not really trusting my voice. I wanted to break down and sob since I can't cry but I had to stay strong, I needed to.

After we had taken down two bears and plenty of deer's, his eyes had returned to gold which suited him. "I believe you wanted to talk? Then talk." He sighed before starting to speak.

"Bella, I never believed that you were still alive after I was changed. I tried to find you but I my tracking skills weren't the best. When I saw you again, I'm sure my dead heart tried to beat again. I knew it was you once your scent hit me. You smell wonderful by the way, all flowerily. Freesias I believe. Yesterday what you saw, was not how I planned this." He went to continue to speak but I interrupted him. "What do you mean? I saw you kissing her." I whispered.

"Bella, yes you may have seen us kissing. She had initiated the kiss and my thoughts and nose was full of you. I had mistaken her for you. You are all I want. I love you and I want there to be an us, if you still want us. Please love, I will make it up to you. I will do whatever it takes to be with you. I want you to join me for the rest of eternity." Wait, he loves me? How can he love me?

I looked into his golden eyes when I spoke, "Yes, I'd love too. I'm so sorry for assuming. But there is something I need you to see if you remember from when you were human?"

"Thankyou love. Okay, what is it that you want me to remember?"

"Can you remember our children?" I whispered, suddenly looking to the ground. His fingers reached my chin, making me look at him. "He nodded. We had two boys and you were pregnant when I caught the Spanish influenza. Why?" He looked at me.

I smiled. "There are three people I would like you to meet. Come on." I grabbed his arm and ran back to castle. I wondered how Ethan, Anthony, Lizzy and Edward are going to react. There is only one way to find out.

**Well. What do you think? How do you think that they will react? What about Tanya? I used the last eight words off Harry Hill's TV burp, it just was kinda relevent at the time. Please review! If you do I might give you a sneak peak of the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I didn't include the sneak peaks as, I was going to upload the chapter today I thought it seemed pointless. I bet you're all wondering how Edward is going to react seeing his children again and the unborn child he never saw. So, here's chapter 7. Enjoy! :D**

We entered the castle moments later and we ran to the library. "Please wait here. I need to find them. I'll be back in a second." I smiled before running to find our children. I found Lizzy in the garden. "Hey Lizzy. Are you doing anything important right now? It's just that there is someone I want you to meet properly." She shook her head. "So, will you help me find Anthony and Ethan?" I asked. "Yeah, sure. I think they are both with Demetri and Felix working on their powers and fighting skills." She smiled. I could tell she trying to figure out who it was that she was going to meet alongside her brothers. She was right as always, they were practising their fighting skills. Thank god it wasn't their powers that would be even dangerous. I smiled. "Anthony, Ethan. Have I borrow you for a bit? There is someone that I want you to meet as well as your sister too. Is that okay?" They both nodded and followed me back to the library. I walked into the library and Edward was looking through the many books on the selves. "Edward." I spoke. He spun round and smiled.

"Anthony, Ethan, Lizzy meet Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, he's your father."

"Edward meet Anthony, Ethan and Elizabeth but we call her Lizzy." Edward's eyes went huge and I panicked. What if he didn't want to know them? What if he hates me for not telling him sooner?

"Wait. So you're telling us that our father didn't die. He became a vampire and left us?" Anthony spoke.

"Anthony. You know what it's like once you turn into a vampire, you've been through it. You're lucky I had good control. He was a newborn so he could have easily killed you. I suppose I could have but the chances of that happening was absolutely tiny." Then Edward's face broke out into a grin.

"Wow. I would never have believed that my children were still alive. I can't believe that I'm still a father." I was surprised. I never expected this.

"So, you're not angry at me?" I whispered.

"Why would I be?" He spoke.

"For not letting you know sooner. For not coming to find you? I-" He interrupted me.

"I could never hate you." He whispered. "Thanks to you, our children have grown into proper adults. That's something I will always be grateful for. I wished I could have seen them grow but I needed to put their safety and yours first." I ran towards him and pulled him into a hug. I then felt a tap on the shoulder. It was Lizzy. "Do we have to call him Dad?" She asked whispering. Edward broke the hug.

"Lizzy. You can call me Dad if you want, you don't have to if you don't." He smiled.

"I want to. I'm pleased I've met you. Mom said you were cool." Lizzy smiled.

"I'm pleased. I never got to meet you." Edward pulled her into a hug.

"So Dad, did you remember me?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah. You used to always mess on with Anthony every opportunity you got. You loved the attention you got. Whereas Anthony hated it. He used to blush just like his mom. It was cute." He chuckled.

"Dad?" Lizzy asked. "Yeah?"

"Do you happen to play the piano?" she asked.

"Yeah. I loved it. I stopped playing a couple of months after I was changed. It reminded me too much of your mom and you guys. Do you play?"

"Yeah, me and Ethan play, but Ethan doesn't play as much as me. He doesn't have time like I do." Lizzy explained. "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Well he spends all of his time training unless he has to go hunting." He took a deep breath.

"Do you have powers?" He asked bluntly.

I answered. "Yes. I'm a mental and physical shield. Lizzy here can show you what she is thinking and has a mental shield. Anthony can read minds and can use anyone's power providing they're in his zone. Ethan can control and manipulate fire and can also read minds. How about you mister, do you have a power?" I asked.

"A matter of fact I do actually. I can read minds however I can't read yours or Lizzy's because of your mental shields."

"oh and one last thing, the three of them can speak with each other in their minds no matter how far away they are from each other." Edward nodded. "Wow. That's amazing. We have one talented family. Carlisle would certainly be interested." I had forgotten about them.

"Dad don't you want to spend time with your other family?" Anthony asked. That question caught me off guard. "I've spent over a century with them and I've spent not even a few years with you. I've missed you. It was hard when I thought you were all dead." I could tell he was holding back a sob.

"Sssshhh. It'll be okay now, we're here now as a family. Nothing or nobody can tear us apart." I leant in and kissed. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He kissed me back. "Eww, can you guys not do it when we're here please?" Lizzy whined. Edward and I giggled. "Okay." I have never been as happy as I am right now, it felt so right. Having me and Edward cuddled on the couch in the library and the kids on the floor asking him about his past. He also asked us about ours as well. I had decided that we were going to get to know his other family too.

**Thankyou for reading and I hope you all continue to do so. Please let me know what you think of the story so far. How do you think the cullens will react? How will the volturi react, knowing that bella has found her soulmate and the father of her children. What lengths do you think Tanya will go to, to get Edward to herself? Should the Volturi be cruel or nice? Review, what you would like to see happen in the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankyou for the reviews. I knew how much you guys wanted the next chapter so here it is. Review and enjoy :D**

Today Edward was going to introduce us properly to the rest of his family. I think he was excited to show off his children. We had decided that we would meet the Cullen's in the library because there was plenty of room and we weren't near the others because today was their feeding day. We were waiting for them, I was still sat on the couch with Edward and the children had been asking him loads of questions. About half a hour later the Cullen's had entered the library and found a seat. Me and Edward stood up as Edward was going to speak. "Carlisle, Esme, everyone; Thankyou for coming to the library. There is something I need to tell you all. Bella here was my wife before I was changed. Lizzy, Anthony and Ethan are my children. Ethan and Anthony were twins and Lizzy wasn't even born yet." The library became quiet before Alice started jumping up and down. "I knew it. I knew it. Lizzy has his hair, Anthony and Ethan some of his facial features and their messy hair is just like his. I knew they were related somehow."

"I can't believe Eddie here was actually married and had children. There I was thinking he was a virgin." Emmett laughed to himself. Edward shook his head.

Esme stood up and went to hug Edward, "Congratulations, I've never seen you as happy as you are now. I'm pleased you found her."

Carlisle stood up to hug me, "I'm so pleased to see you two together once more. You were never apart when you were human." We both thanked them.

"Congratulations. I would have never thought that you would have children." Jasper spoke.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward replied. Rosalie had yet to speak.

"I'm pleased for you Edward." Rosalie's congratulation was short. I felt sorry for her; she never got what she really wanted, a child. I forgot to tell them about my other power.

After we had spoken, Anthony grabbed a medical textbook to show Carlisle, he loved medicine from when he was young. Lizzy went to speak to Alice, Rosalie and Esme about fashion, designing, typical girly stuff that I wasn't interested in. Ethan began talking to Emmett and Jasper about games and fighting. Wow. I never knew they would fit in so well. While the children were talking with the others, Edward suggested that we could go for a walk. Of course I agreed, there was nothing I could deny this man. We walked into the woods holding hands and we came to a stop, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I wondered what this was going to be about.

"I have always loved you ever since I first laid my eyes on you while we were human. I promise to love every moment forever. Will you do the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?"

"YES! Of COURSE I WILL!" I jumped into his arms and he spun me round. "You have made me so happy Bella. I love you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you too. We should head back and tell everyone." He nodded and we ran back to castle, anxious of how everyone is going to react.

Of course I had forgotten that I had left my guard down and Alice had seen and told everyone. "We're so glad for you." Everyone told us even the children. The Denali coven and the rest of my coven had found out from Alice that me and Edward were getting married. Aro, Marcus and Caius had asked for me and Edward to join them in the main hall. "Is it true that you're getting married?" Aro asked. "Yes. I love her with my life and will spend the rest of my existence loving her and making her happy." Edward spoke. I smiled, he was so sweet.

"Edward, you will need to make the choice. Will you join this coven to stay with Bella and her children here or will you leave her and stay with your coven?" Edward's smile dropped.

"What if she didn't want to stay? What if she wanted to go with my coven?" he asked.

"Then we will stop her. We need her here." I was shocked, I don't get a say in this. He shouldn't have to choose between his family and me. It isn't right.

**What should Edward do? Should Bella try to escape? Review and let me know. Thankyou. Sorry guys, I may not be able to upload any more chapters till next week; I have exams that I have to prepare for. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter since you couldn't wait to read more. I think I'll be updating at the weekend, because I have a biology exam. I hope you guys like it. :D**

I stood there in shock. How could he do this? To me? To Lizzy, Anthony and Ethan? I could tell Edward was going to stay here but he shouldn't have to choose between me and his family.

"No." Aro looked at me surprised, shocked. "What did you say?"

"I said no. He shouldn't have to decide between me and his family. He will not stay here. I will leave if I want to. You can't stop me." I was so fuming. How dare he, tell me what to do. I don't get ordered about.

"We are the head of this coven which you are still part of. We will tell you what to do and you will do as your told." I was now beyond fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU CANNOT ORDER ME AROUND! I AM NOT YOUR TOY AND CERTAINLY NOT YOUR PUPPET! I WILL DO I WANT AND YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I surprised myself with the anger I spoken with. I think all the Cullen's, my children and the Volturi apart from Aro had moved back. _Smart move_. "I never did say you were. You're too precious and your needed here. You excepted that when you became the Volturi princess." Crap. I never told them about that. "Love?" Edward questioned confused. I looked towards him, "Edward, I never told you because I thought you would treat me differently. That you wouldn't want me. And you," I looked back to Aro, "Have no right. I had planned on leaving for quite awhile now. This has now put more positives to leaving. You can have your princess position and give it to someone else because I clearly don't belong to this coven nor any other." I threw the cloak off and it landed at his feet. I turned and ran to my room. I was so ready to leave. I had my two suitcases packed because I knew something huge, something was going to happen and it did. It all needed to end now; I have had enough of it.

I grabbed my bags and I smell Edward behind me. "Love, stop please."

"Why should I? I don't want to stay here and I don't want to be anywhere else." I whispered.

"Love, please. I want to be with you for the rest of forever because I love you. I will follow you where ever you decide to go but I have made the decision to be with you forever if you'll let me." He somehow ended up on his knees begging me. I really couldn't say no to him.

I sighed, "Okay but I'm not stopping here anymore." He nodded and walked over to me planting a kiss on my lips. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too." He grabbed my bags and he had said he was going to come back for his. We reached the door when I realised that my physical shield was down. I could feel the darkness surround me and I felt several arms caught me as I fell deeper into the darkness.

**Ohh. So what do you think is gonna happen next? How far do you think the Volturi have gone? What happened to Bella? What will happen to Edward and Bella? review to let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen further in the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so I got my GCSE maths and English results today which I got an A and a C. I'm so happy. Thanks for the reviews and for adding this story to your favourites. So here is chapter 10. Hope you like it! Enjoy! :D**

I was surrounded by darkness and this worried me. What about Edward is he okay? The blackness began to fade and I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw shocked me. Ethan had Edward pinned against the wall. He had no right to do that. When my eyes we're fully open I felt two arms grabbed hold of me. I kept pulling but they wouldn't let go. "I will never let you go without a fight." Aro whispered.

"Get your filthy hands off me. You disgust me, why can't I live my existence in peace. I don't want none of this. I want to live outside of these walls; I want to see the world and spend my existence with my real family. That's all I want." I took a steady breath and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Ethan?" I whispered. How could he do this? He ignored me.

"ETHAN!" I yelled. I'm pretty sure I saw the walls move. I was so angry it was unbelievable. I ripped myself away from Aro and I ran to where Ethan had Edward against the wall. I ran into Ethan and pushed him off. "Are you okay?" I asked Edward. He nodded, although I didn't fully believe him. Moments later Ethan had found his feet and towards us. He slammed into me hard. I grabbed his arms. "Ethan. Stop behaving like this. What has gotten into you? Do you honestly don't care about me or about your father? I can't believe you tried to kill him." He tried pulling from me towards Edward. "I don't think so." I grabbed him and threw him into the wall. I was so please that he hasn't tried to use his power yet.

I could tell someone had been watching us. After I had thought about it, I had realised that someone had turned him against us. Is he like this with his brother and sister? He'd better not be. It has to be Chelsea, she's capable of manipulating people's loyalties. How dare she? I looked around the room and I found her stood with a smirk on her face. She's just as bad as Jane, just a huge pain and loves to see people hurt. She was always jealous of me as I got the best things in life. I ran towards her without thinking which was what she was least expecting. "How dare you? Just because you're selfish, doesn't give you the right to make people miserable." I grabbed her throat and I ripped her head from her body. I saw Ethan fall to the ground and Edward and was soon next to him. The next sound I could hear was the sobs of our son and then a sudden scream scared us all.

**Okay, so who do you think is screaming? Will Ethan remember his actions? Where is the Cullens, Denali's, the Volturi, Anthony and lizzy while this was happening? Let me know what you all think? Please review. What would you guys like to happen next? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry, that it took awhile for m to update. I've just had alot on at school and I've been really busy with coursework. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about having this chapter so short, I'm trying to make them slightly longer then they are. Hope you enjoy reading. :D**

The scream stopped and when it started again, it sounded muffled like someone was trying to prevent them from screaming too loud. I really wondered who was actually screaming. It was obviously female, as it was a high pitched scream. The next scared the hell out of me, "MOM!" It was Lizzy, my baby girl. All I saw was red and I knew that our daughter needed our help. I ran through the castle trying to find Lizzy but she was nowhere to be found. I looked out the window, it was pouring down. NO! Her scent would have been washed away. I stared outside and I heard someone enter the room. I knew it was Edward. "Love?" Edward asked. I turned round. "Edward, what will we do? Our daughter was taken against her will and we can't follow because there is no scent to follow." I began to sob. Edward just held me to him and let me sob. I didn't know how long we were stood like that before Anthony came running in the room. "Mom. I'm so sorry. I tried, I really did. I'm so sorry." Our son rushed out before falling to floor. Me and Edward rushed over to him. "Anthony, please tell me what happened?" I whispered.

"Me and Lizzy were hanging about in the library when I noticed that her eyes were coal black so I suggested that she went hunting. Of course she declined, saying she wasn't thirsty. I knew this wasn't like her. I tried to persuade her to go but she just wouldn't. We sat in silence for a bit and then she gave in. I had gone off and I had found a deer only like a mile away. I headed back to see where she was and.." He paused, looked and me then looked at Edward before closing his eyes again. "Tanya was stood with her arms wrapped around her. She smirked at me and Lizzy looked absolutely petrified. I wanted to hurt Tanya so bad but I knew if I did try anything then I would harm her too. I chased her but she was too fast and she had a car waiting. I tried, I really did. I'm so sorry." My son was whimpering once he had told us. I was furious. HOW DARE SHE? She thought she could get Edward by kidnapping his daughter, which is just disgusting and sick."Honey, It's okay. We'll get her back somehow. I promise." I kissed his forehead. I needed to confront the Volturi. They want to hope they had nothing to do with it otherwise they're so dead. I will kill them myself.

* * *

**So, do you think the Volturi had something to do with the kidnapping of Lizzy? Who would like to be in my story in the next few chapters. I need someone who would like to a good vampire. Please PM me if your interested. Give me your name and name some stuff your interested in and I'll think about putting you into my story. Thanks guys. Please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to BerryEbilBunny for helping me out. This is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

I ran to the hall where I could tell the Volturi were. I slammed the doors open and strode over to where they were. "YOU REALLY WANT TO HOPE THAT YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE KIDNAPPING OF MY DAUGHTER! BECAUSE IF YOU DID THEN, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN AND CHANGED!" absolutely fuming. Edward, Ethan and Anthony soon joined us. Renata was nowhere in sight; this was very unusual. Moments later, all three of the boys were growling. Edward stepped forward. "HOW DARE YOU! JUST BECUASE YOUR SCARED OF BELLA AND OUR CHILDREN AND ARE INDEED GREEDY, DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL TANYA TO KIDNAP OUR DAUGHTER!" I gasped. They did this. Edward leapt for Aro and had hold of him round his throat. Only moments after this revelation did the Cullen's and the Denali's joined us. "Son, what is going on?" Carlisle asked.

"Aro here, told Tanya to kidnap Lizzy, so that he could keep Bella, Anthony and Ethan here. She bargained with them so that the Volturi would give me to her." Carlisle and Esme were shocked by what Edward had told them. The Denali's weren't happy about what Tanya had done. I saw Edward look towards Carlisle and he nodded. I think it was some sort of approval of some sort. The minute I knew, Aro was dismantled. I had taken care of Marcus. He had always being sad and didn't really care as Aro had killed his wife. I guess he wanted to go and be with his wife, where ever she was. Ethan and Anthony had taken of Caius. Then the Volturi guard came rushing into the room. They suddenly became nervous and I could understand why. Edward and boys were reading their minds to see who deserved to live and who was to die. We ended up with Alec, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Heidi, Santiago, Corin and Afton. Ethan had set the rest on fire. I had kind of felt slightly better but our daughter was still out there under the care Tanya. I can't wait for that psycho bitch to die.

* * *

MEANWHILE...

Mystery POV:

I had been watching them for a while now. She obviously didn't want to be there and the blonde vampire wasn't going to let her go. She will get what is coming to her. I will destroy her so that the other one can return to her coven. She seems like a nice vampire and she doesn't deserve to be kept prisoner. I can tell she needs blood and I will help her if it's the last thing I do. I grabbed my things and I caught a couple of deer's nearby so that see can feed. I will not kill the blonde vampire, as I have a feeling that her coven will want to do that.

**Thanks for reading. So who will the mystery be? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review nd let me know what you think about this chapter. How should Edward and Bella deal with Tanya?**

**Please Review.**

**Thankyou!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, just I have been working on my other story, Bella's family. It's about Isabella Swan getting close with Edward Cullen but once she goes over to the Cullen's to tell him that she's pregnant she finds Edward with another woman. She tells some lies about Bella and Edward and Alice throw her out because they accuse her of cheating on Edward. She moves to Jacksonville to live with her mother and after she died, she decided to move back to Forks and she has twins with her. I have decided to work on this story right now because I don't know where that story is going to go. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter of Bella's family please PM me. It would be a great help. Thanks. :D**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

I had stayed in the library despite Anthony telling that I needed to hunt. I didn't want to hunt; I hated killing the animals for their blood. However I know it is better than feeding on human blood. I just wished I didn't need it. I had continued reading the book when Beethoven was suddenly turned off. I looked up to see Tanya at the door. "I was listening to that." I spoke.

"Tough. I've always hated classical. You're pathetic; trying not to feed. However it will make all this alot easier." She smirked. "I can't wait until you and your pathetic family are out of the way because then I can get what I want. I was very close to getting him before you came." She sneered. I tried to get past her but she grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I was in so much pain, it was unbelievable. I screamed at the top of my lungs and she tried to cover my mouth but I bit her. Then she grabbed me and smashed the window before carrying me out into the cold night with the rain pouring down. "Mom!" I yelled knowing that she could hear me. I soon lost my energy and I eventually gave up.

It was hard keeping up with Tanya, I kept going unconscious and then she would wake me every time this happened. Once we had finally came to a halt, I saw a sign which Italia which indicated that we hadn't travelled that far. She took me into this house, which was in the middle of nowhere. Not one was going to find me here. It looked old fashioned and there was two floors. She took me upstairs and shoved me into one of the rooms and it smelt revolting. I wanted to throw up. It may be on the other side of Italy but we were still here. It could have been hours, days even since she had kidnapped me. I missed my family. I don't think this would have happened if I had actually listened to my brother. I knew he was looking out for me and there's me being selfish, only thinking of myself. When I get out of here, that's gonna change but I don't know when that will be.

Then sometime later I heard a bang coming from downstairs. Did mom come with Dad? Or did they send someone to help me? Then a terrifying scream rattled the house and I immediately knew that it was a vampire. I was glad someone had found me. I could hear the ripping of Tanya's body and I could tell that the other vampire had placed her body parts into boxes. I guess, that's so that my parents can do whatever they want with her.

After the vampire had finished that, I could smell blood and I needed it. The vampire came upstairs and the vampire was a female. She smiled at me before handing me a deer. I soon drank its blood and I felt alot better. "Thankyou so much. I don't know how long I could last with her. My name's Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy." I smiled.

"Hi, my name is Berry. No problem. I'm glad I could help, I knew I needed to do something. I had been hunting when I heard her with you." She replied.

"Well, I can't apologise enough. Do you have a coven?" I asked. I really liked her. I think we will become really good friends.

"No, I don't. I was abandoned while I was changing. I have been wondering round the world for the last 25 years." I felt sorry for her.

"Well, would you like to join mine. I mean of course I would have to ask first but I'm sure they won't say no." She nodded her. "Okay, I would love too."

"Come on then. Let's go." She grabbed the boxes of Tanya and she smiled and we talk just about everything while we head home. Where my family would be. I hope she can stay.

The castle soon came into view and we soon entered it. We headed to the main hall where I could sense everyone. The door swung open and I ran into my Mom's arms. Then Ethan's, Anthony's and Dad's soon joined us. "I love you all. I'm so sorry." Was all I could manage before I began to sob. "Lizzy, this wasn't your fault. It was Tanya because she was jealous, okay? Please don't blame yourself." Dad spoke. I nodded. After I had finally calmed down, I looked up to Berry who looked, surprised and shocked?

**So why do you think berry is surpised and shocked? How should Edward and Bella deal with Tanya, now she's in their hands? Will Berry join their coven or will she prefer being on her own? Please review and let know what you think about it. Thankyou for everyone who has already reviewed. Especially BerryEbilBunny for allowing me to include her in this story. Thankyou everyone. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I decided to do most of this chapter in Berry's POV. As Berry leaves in this chapter, I was thinking of doing a story for Berry and Alex as there is alot which is said or happens in this chapter which is quite confusing. Would you like me to do this? If you would like me to begin this please PM me or mention it in your review. It would be a huge help and if you please let me know if you would like to be included in that story, if I decide to write that story, as I will need some new vampires, good and bad, or just humans. It could also be a whole new species. I would like to thank BerryEbilBunny for the help she has given me for this story. So here's chapter 14, enjoy! :D**

Berry POV

I stood while Lizzy was hugging her parents and brothers. She had such a loving family. I wished I had one. I looked around the room and my eyes landed onto a huge vampire with brown hair. He reminded me of my big brother who looked after me while our parents were away; we never saw them that often. So, I was really close to him. When I heard he had been attacked by a bear and his body was nowhere to be seen, I was determined to find him. I was sure that he hadn't died. He just had to be alive. That led me to my death. A vampire had been feeding on an innocent teenage girl and wanted me as well. I tried to fight him off but he of course was too strong. Once he had bit he ran. I woke to this life alone and I had managed but I was always very aggressive when I met others but with Lizzy it was different. I didn't need to manipulate her which I was glad.

After Lizzy had her moment with her family, she introduced me. He was my brother. After all this time I had found him; Emmett. Once he had gotten over the shock and surprise which was written all over his face, I ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you Emmy." I whispered.

"I missed you too Berry." He whispered back. Then a voice spoke angrily, "Can someone please tell me what is going on? Why is that girl all over my husband and mate?"

Emmett let go of me. "Rose, this is my baby sister."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think. By the way, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose." She held her hand out and I was unsure whether or not to shake it. I had never been this close to anyone. I slowly reached out and shock it. I could feel the anger growing inside and I had no idea why. "I'm Berry." I answered. She nodded and I didn't know what to say. Everyone was still staring at me and I was getting angrier and I kind of exploded and ran. No one stopped me, I think they were surprised and shocked. Once I was outside, I took my anger out on the trees and the rocks which were nearby. I could sense someone and I knew it was Emmett. "Berry, please calm down. I think we need to talk." He spoke, slowly walking towards me. "Don't. I need to calm down before I seriously hurt you." He took no notice and continued towards me and I walked back until my back hit a wall of some sort. I felt trapped and I began panicking. He reminded me of him, and all I saw was red. As I closed my eyes I felt his hands on me and I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge; just like him. I began kicking furiously and then he was on the ground howling. Soon we were surrounded and I felt trapped again. I opened my eyes and saw everyone's gaze was on me. Rosalie lurched for me after seeing him on the floor. I looked to the floor and I saw my brother rolling on the floor in agony because of me. Rosalie landed on me and I spoke, "Hit me with your best shot." She began punching me, after about ten hits they began to hurt. I wouldn't show them my weakness. After about twenty five, I felt her being pulled off me. Once I was free of her, I leapt to my feet and I grabbed her by her hair and I began to hit her and kick her, "STOP IT! PLEASE!" She screamed. I stopped and I fell to the ground when all the guilt hit me like a tonne of bricks. I can't believe I had hurt my brother and the one his loves like this. This isn't how I had planned out everything. I knew after this that I couldn't stay here. I began to rock myself, as I needed to calm down and I heard someone sit next to me. I heard Rosalie say, "I wouldn't sit next to her. She'll turn on you." She's right.

I opened my eyes to find a vampire with black hair next to me. "I'm Alex and I want to help you. I think you're my soul mate." I looked into his red eyes to discover love and longing in them. "Okay. I'm Berry and I'm so sorry about everything. I can't stay here." I rushed out before I they wouldn't come out. I heard Rosalie say, "I'm glad. Then she can't attack me again."

Lizzy walked over to me, "Berry, I'm glad you've found your soul mate and I you will come and visit won't you?" She asked. I nodded, "Of course I will. I'll be grateful for you allowing me to come back here, so that I have found my soul mate and found my brother again. I will come to visit after I get this anger until control. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I have caused." I gave her a hug.

"I will always be grateful for you saving me and allowing me to go back to my family and I'll always be happy to see you. If you ever need to talk or even hang out just ring me." I nodded.

Emmett then found his way towards me, "Berry please, can we just talk about this? I just got you back and I don't want you to go." He whispered.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I need to do this. I can't go around attacking you and Rosalie all the time or anyone for that matter. I will come back, I just need some time to sort myself out."

"But, you've always had several decades." He spoke puzzled.

"Yes, but then I was unsure if you were alive or what you were like. I will explain everything once I have sorted me out. I promise. I love you Emmy." I whispered.

"I love you too Berry. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." He gave a little smile which didn't reach his eyes. I knew he was sad. If I hadn't have came then none of this would have happened, but then Lizzy wouldn't have came back to her family. At least I did some good today.

Alex wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened. I around, "Please, not yet. I'll explain later. Okay?" I whispered to him. "Sorry but okay." He released his arms from me and held my hand instead. I was okay with that. "Let's go." I spoke. "Thankyou and I'm so sorry for what has happened today. Goodbye." Alex led the way through the forest and I had a feeling that I had left something behind. I pushed to the back of my mind and focused onto the future and where Alex was taking me.

**MEANWHILE:**

Bella POV

"That was some day." I whispered to Edward. He chuckled. "She must have been brave to pick a fight with Rosalie. Lizzy is going to miss her."

"I know. I'll always be grateful for what she did. She didn't have to but she did. Now we need to figure out what we are going to do with Tanya." Edward sighed, "That we do, love. But let's just leave that till tomorrow and we can hang out with our family and spend some time together."

I nodded, "I love you." I spoke.

"I love you too." His lips reached mine and they moved in sync before someone coughed which interrupted us.

**How was that chapter? How should Bella and Edward procced with Tanya? How should Emmett cope having seeing his sister and not understanding why she had acted the way she did? Have you got any ideas about where you would like this story to go? I'm thinking of doing sequel to this story once I have finished with this story, as well as doing a story for Alex and berry? What do you think? Please review and let me know. Thankyou for everyone who reviews and I'm sorry if I don't reply back. I will start to do this because I now have no exams so I will have alittle more time to be able to it. Until next time... :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for leaving this so long. I have been quite busy with coursework. I hope to update again at the weekend, hopefully. I thank everyone for the reviews and adding me and my stories to their favourites. I'm glad you have continued to read this story from the beginning. I am thinking about having a few more chapters and then I might do a sequel. I will be starting a story about what happened with Berry but this will only be a couple of chapters because it will start when she finds Lizzy and she will tell her story to Alec through flashbacks. Eventually she will meet up with the cullen's and explain everything. **

**So here's the next chapter, enjoy :D**

**Bella POV**

Our children and the rest of the family stood in front of us. I smiled and leaned into Edward. Finally, our family was now whole again. "Okay, so what should we do with Tanya then?" Edward asked.

"I think that death for her would be too easy, so how about keeping her body apart, let her limbs reattach and then we remove them again." Answered Emmett.

"How about we do Emmett's idea but then don't give her blood that would make it more painful." Jasper spoke. We all nodded, "That's a really good idea." We all agreed to that. We went into the throne room and opened the boxes and me and Edward had the box with her head in it. As soon as the box clicked open, I heard let out a breath. "Thank god. I thought I was going to suffocate." How dumb can she get. Does she not know that we do not need to breath. Edward lifted her head out of the box and placed it on the floor in front of us. "Hello honey." She cooed. "Tanya." Edward spat.

"Tanya, you will suffer for what you have done." She frowned, "Why would you want to hurt your mate?"

"Tanya, you are not my mate. How dense are you? You are being punished for the abduction of my daughter." He spoke coldly. The rest of the family grabbed her body and limbs and forced them back together but not long enough to fix completely together. Each member grabbed a limb and pulled. Her loud screech ran through the castle. I glad she can feel the pain. We continued doing this for a few hours and she was slowly dying because she had become so weak that she couldn't scream anymore so we began a fire and threw every part of her into the fire and turned her into ash. I was so glad it was over.

"Love, come take a walk with me?" I nodded, wanting to spend some time with Edward alone. We strolled outside where it was lit beautifully. Edward went down on one knee, "Bella, love. I want to be with you forever. I will cherish you and love you eternally. Please would you do the honour of being my wife?"

I nodded. "Yes Edward. I would love to become your wife once more." I jumped and wrapped my legs around his legs. "I love you." I whispered into his chest.

"I love you too." He whispered into my hair.

**Wow, that was quite a chapter. Edward proposes and they get rid of Tanya. What do you think? What should happen in the next chapter? Has anyone got any ideas about what their wedding should be like? Please let me know ASAP because I will not be able to continue this story if I have no idea about weddings. I will mention you if have helped with this problem. Thankyou all so much. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about not updating earlier. I've been under alot of stress lately with coursework and then there was my rabbit's death as well. I thank everyone who has read this story so far and continues to read this as I upload. I also thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favourites and story alert. Each review I get makes my day that little bit better. I hope I get more reviews so I can write something which will make each and everyone of you continue this story until the end. Here's chapter 16, enjoy :D**

Bella POV

It had been two hours since Edward had asked me to marry me again. I was so happy to be with him once more. We walked back inside the castle and we called for a family meeting in the throne room. Edward looked at me before speaking, "Everyone, me and Bella have some news. I have asked her to marry me and she said yes." Everyone broke out into smiles. "Bella?" asked Alice pouting.

"Alice there is no need to pout. You can help plan the wedding if you want so can you Rosalie if you would like to." I smiled. They both squealed and hugged me congratulating me and thanking me.

"Now, you are all aware that the Volturi are now gone, we must enforce the law now. Otherwise we will have a blood bath on our hands which isn't good for neither us nor the humans. I am going to over the laws and I would like Carlisle, Edward and Jasper to help if that's okay?" They all nodded.

"Right as I am aware this place needs redecorating. Would you like to do this place up Esme?" She nodded. "I would love to darling thank you so much." I looked towards Emmett and my children who looked a bit confused. "Emmett, Ethan, Anthony and Lizzy you can help with anything or you can practise using your powers. I'm sure Emmett would enjoy that. Just don't anything too bad please?" they nodded and they looked pleased, especially Emmett who looked rather excited. Wow, this family is easily pleased. "So, should we start now?" I asked. They all nodded. This needed doing immediately. I walked into my office with Edward, Carlisle and Jasper following right behind me.

I told everyone to take a seat while I got out the file which has the laws in it. There were several copies of the laws and I passed a copy out to everyone.

"Right, I think we should keep vampires a secret and I think we should give all vampires a choice between drinking human blood or animal blood but either way they must not feed conspicuously. I don't want any vampire to harm any human children or women if they are with child; this is so that vampires will have a blood supply if they decide to stay drinking human blood. If newborns are to be created they must under the care of their maker and they must have full control of their bloodlust." They nodded. Jasper spoke, "I think that when they create new vampires they need to get registered and let us know if they have any powers." I nodded. "I like that idea, then we know if they may be considered a risk or would attempt to rebel against us." We'd gone through all the laws and it was soon getting quite late. We decided to call it a night so we could spend it with our mates or in mine and Edward's case, our children. We spent most of the night hanging out in the music room where Edward, Lizzy and Ethan and played while me and Anthony sat and listened. After Edward played clair de lune, Anthony rushed out of the room, leaving us confused.

**So what do you think? what caused his sudden movement from the room? How should they design the castle and what should the wedding look like. Please PM me or leave a review with any ideas or questions you may have concerning this story. All reviews and PM's are welcome and I'll try and reply back if I can't then I'll mention them in the next chapter. **

**Until next time...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a quick update since I'm in the middle of exams. I hope you enjoy reading this quick chapter and I'll update a longer chapter once my exams are finished since, I'll have alot of free time then. Thanks for the reviews, each review I get make my day that much better. So, here's chapter 17. **

**Edward POV **

I was ecstatic that Bella had agreed to become my wife once more. Soon she would become Mrs Cullen once again. We had a busy day trying to sort the new laws which would be placed into effect immediately. Once we had finished talking to the family we spent the evening with our children in the music room and I began playing clair de lune and suddenly Anthony got up and left the room. I looked towards Bella wondering what was up with our son. After realising that she didn't know what was up with him either we both ran out the room, in search for Anthony; we then realised he was in his room. "Anthony honey, can we come in? We only want to talk to you." Bella spoke. I could see in his mind, debating whether he wanted to share what was going on in his mind or not. He finally give the signal, "Come in." It was barely above a whisper.

We walked in and what I saw broke my heart, my son on the floor and his head was on his knees and he had his arms wrapped around himself. He looked up, gave us a timid smile before his head rested on his knees again. Bella and I walked over to him and we bent down so that we were on his level. "Son, what's the matter? What got you upset?" I asked.

"I met this girl who was amazing and I knew she was the one from the moment I met her. I loved her and I was away for no more then a few hours and when I returned to her, she'd disappeared and her scent was gone. I tried searching for her for years but I just gave up because I had my hopes up and then they just fell as I found nothing on her. Clair de lune was our song. I used to play piano but I gave up because it just reminded me of her all of the time and I just couldn't cope. I just miss her so much." He began sobbing. Bella began comforting. "I felt the same way about your mother. I was taken away and I never knew if you guys were still alive or not. I did try searching but I couldn't find anything but here you both are. What I'm trying to say is that you may surprise yourself in the future; she may still be out there somewhere. If she is, you'll find each other just as I found your mother." I gave a soft smile. He gave a small nod before speaking, "I hope I find her soon."

**So there's chapter 17. How about that for Anthony? What do you think? Should he meet the girl of his dreams or should she be a monster? PM me or leave a review about her if you want me to include something about her, e.g. her name, age, hair colour and things like that. I would appreciate the help. I'm thinking about stopping this story soon but maybe do a sequel to this story. How would you guys feel about that, just let me know what you think. Thankyou so much :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Sorry for leaving this for months, I've been really busy and I'm not so busy now, so hopefully I can update more regularly now. Thanks for those who have reviewed; they help me write this story. So here's the next chapter; enjoy!**

**Bella POV**

It had been a few days since our son, had broke down. No wonder he's sad most of the time, losing the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, or in our case, our existence. I came out of thinking as soon as Edward came into the room. "Love, we're having visitors in a few hours."

"Ok, do the others know?" I asked. "Yes love but I don't think Anthony is happy about it." I frowned and agreed. We all met up soon time later and Lizzy was busy talking with Ethan and Anthony was sat with his head in his hands. Oh, my poor son! I hate seeing him like this.

**Anthony POV**

Why me? Why do I have to be the one who gets the one I love taken away from me? There isn't a moment where I don't think about her. Lately, have been the worst with Mom and Dad getting back together. I've always got this ache in my chest that something is missing and of cause I know that it's her. I wish she would find her way back to me. There is nothing I want more then to be with her right now. She is my life and nothing else matters apart from my family.

Apparently we have visitors so I have to be present. I don't see why, it just makes it harder to make it through the day with seeing couples and its hard knowing that I once had that but it's gone. We make our way into the hall and I sat down next to my siblings and while they were talking I was busy thinking about her. Then we heard mom and dad enter. Just as they sat down, the coven which was visiting entered and I looked up from the floor. I froze! It was her. I wonder if she remembers me. Suddenly her eyes were on me and she gasped. I took that opportunity to leap from seat and ran to her. I kneeled in front of her and asked "Is that you?" She nodded and spun her round and she giggled. I missed that sound so much. As I put her on the ground, I whispered "I love you" and she whispered the same back. I then realised we had company, "Sorry." I spoke and I stood behind my angel and wrapped my arms around her.

**Lizzy POV**

Wow. Anthony's found her and they look so cute together. She looks beautiful. She has dirty blond hair and blue eyes with red round the edge and about 5ft 4 tall. Then mom spoke. "Welcome, I'm Isabella but please called me Bella and this is my family. How can I help you?"

The leader spoke, "I'm Andrew and this is my family. We heard that the Volturi had been defeated and so we wanted to thank you because we were being hunted by them. They wanted Abigail because of her gift.

"Dad, stop it. Please call me Abbie, I hate being called Abigail." She smiled.

"Hello Abbie and what is your gift?" Mom asked.

"I can speak to animals. I can make people and animals do what I ask them to. I try not to, but sometimes it comes in handy." She smiles and leans into Anthony.

"That's pretty cool! " Ethan exclaims. She blushed and said thank you.

"Let's introduce everyone, as you know, I'm Bella, this is my mate and fiancée Edward. This is my children, Lizzy and Ethan and Anthony who is behind Abbie. Then behind you are Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Then we have the guard which are wandering around or off feeding."

"Nice to meet you all; as you know I'm Andrew, this is my mate Sarah, then my children Abbie, Steven and Katie."

**Ok, so what do you guys think? What should happen next? Should Abbie stay with Anthony or will she leave with her family? Let me know what you think. :D thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heyy guys, thankyou for the reviews. I know I haven't been uploading chapters lately, been having a bit of a writers block but I'm good with the plot right now. Here's the next chapter and I hope everyone has a happy new year and thats it a great year for everyone. :) **

**Chapter 19**

**Anthony POV**

I'm so glad, she's here. I've missed her so much. I don't pay much attention to the conversation as I have the most important person in my life right in front of me. I whisper, "Let's get out of here; we have some catching up to do..." _Dad were going to go talk, be back soon_, I thought to Dad. He nodded and we both went out into the gardens. She leads us to one of the seats.

I turn to her and ask, "What happened to you?"

"My mother, wanted to go into town for some materials and she dragged me along on her journey. I asked her if I could have a look at the books they had. I walked over and smiled at the gentleman before looking through the collection of books they had. I felt the man's eyes watching me and I looked up to see him staring at me but he had red eyes which made me feel scared. But I decided I wouldn't show him that I was scared of him, so I continued looking. I found a book I had been looking for a while and I went to turn to ask my mother if I could purchase it, the man grabbed me from behind, he knocked me and the next thing I know, I'm in a place I don't recognise and there's alot of pillows which I realise I'm on a bed. The same man, entered through a door and I started to panic. "Don't worry, my dear. You're in safe hands now." Then next thing, I feel the pain through my body. I was only in pain for 2 days and it turned out that his plan had backfired. He wanted me to be a full vampire so that I could do his dirty work for him but somehow the transformation stopped and here I am a half vampire. It freaked him, he wanted to kill me but Andrew found us and saved me from him. He killed him and gave me my life back. Well sort of, he didn't bring you back. I wanted to go out looking for you, but I didn't know you were just like me, I thought you were human, had a wife and children and wanted nothing to do with me. It's why you never found out about me, I stayed away from life."

"Awwww, Abbie, my sweet Abbie.. I would never want anyone else apart from you. You're so special and mean so much to me. I want to be with you forever." I whispered. She turns to me, "but we've been apart from each other for so long."

"is there someone else in your life?" I ask. She nods. I'm so sorry, I love you believe me I do, but he means so much to me." I could feel the anger rising in me.

"If he's more important than me, then how come he didn't join you today?" I yell. I faintly here her sobs but my anger is too much. "I hate you Abbie! I hate you! Here I am confessing my love for you but it's not enough! Stay away from me!" I run inside and past the room where the meeting was still taking place and to my room. I was so angry, I began destroying the place.

**Oh dear... not what youu expected? anyway, if you could spare a minute of your time to send a review or something, it would be great. I'd love to hear the opinions of my readers. So, what do you guys think is going to happen next? Let me know...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**I'm sorry guys about the wait. I know its been forever since I've updated. I just been so busy and haven't been able to add to any of my stories. If anyone would like to input into any of my stories, feel free to pm me, I'm slowly running out of ideas so I have no idea where these stories will make it until the end or not. I hope that you guys will want to help me compete them. Feel free to PM me or leave it in a review and I'll get back to you. **

**Thankyou guys for reading, you are all amazing!**

**Bella POV**

I saw Anthony leaving with Abbie; I hope everything turns out okay he deserves some happiness after everything that's happened. Me and Edward engage in conversation when we hear shouting coming from outside and I worried for Anthony. I gave one look to Edward and he rushed to see what the commotion is all about. I head to the gardens to see Abbie crying and Anthony nowhere to be seen. Oh dear, what happened now. "Abbie what happened, I need to know." I try to comfort her. "He knows that there's someone else but I love him. I can't explain everything but he hates me, all I want is to comfort him and I can't." She starts sobbing again.

Sarah rushes to her side, "What did he to do you? I'll hurt him for what he's done to you!" I rush over to her. I grab her by her hair, "You better shut your mouth before I do something I will regret. You are talking about my son. If I hear anything bad said about my family again I will hurt you. Do you understand me?" I pull harder when she doesn't answer me. "YES!" she yells at me. "Good." I let go and rush to find Anthony. I do hope he's okay.

**Edward POV **

I heard something not right from Abbie, she's hiding something. As soon as we heard the shouting, I knew something was wrong. I took off and saw Anthony wasn't with Abbie so I followed his scent which led me to him room and I could hear he was angry. You couldn't see where his room was. It had been completely turned to rubble. Oh no. "Anthony?" I shout as I know he won't hear me if I just try talking. "WHAT?" He turns round and launches debris at me. "Excuse me but I am your father. You better calm down before your Mom gets here, I don't think she'll be very happy with the mess you've made." I see him trying to calm down and I hear Bella coming. "What on Earth is going on in here? Why is the place wrecked?"

"Mom, I got angry! I'll fix everything.." Anthony explained.

"As long as you do. I think hunting is needed for you and Edward you will go with him."

**Abbie POV **

I felt my phone vibrate:

You better have sorted him out. I will join you shortly.

It made me cry a whole lot more because I failed him too.

**I wonder who that is and if anyone knows about him. **

**Let me know what you think, since I haven't written a chapter in a while. **


End file.
